


Capable

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl Danny, Girl Jackson, Other, girl stiles, not that it really matters, secret boyfriend not secret anymore, tagging is not my forte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stilinski!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>“Did you see the hot piece of ass in the stands today?” Beside Jackie, Dani rolled her eyes. “Sat next to the chick we saw you at the mall with the other week!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> It's incredibly obvious but I wrote this in like 20 minutes because I saw [THIS](http://bravekate.deviantart.com/art/fem-Sterek-2-363149537) on tumblr and I just wrote. I've seen the works of the lovely artist, BraveKate, a few times now and they actually inspired what I wanted for another fem!Stiles character that I'm currently writing, but yeah. I don't really know what else to say other than the art of BraveKate is brilliant :)
> 
> Also I know the art has fem!Derek but yeah. I like this way too.
> 
> I could probably make a longer more believable fic out of it and I probably will, I just wrote this now.

“Who is that guy?” Stiles heard somewhere behind her as she finished drying herself from the shower. The locker room was bustling, as it usually is after a game. Their field hockey team was ranked 3rd in the state and they were two games off qualifying for the national tournament so coach was driving them harder than ever, pushing them to be all they could be. This included friendly games, in-house games, charity matches... _anything_! And all the practise he could get away with scheduling them for before it would interfere with their studies. So as a team, they were busy.

Stiles herself wasn’t the main star of the show, she knew that, but she was good. Good enough that all the bellyaching and complaining her team mates had done at the start was now gone because they’d seen her on the field and she was damn good. But field hockey wasn’t really an individual star sport. There were stars, sure, but it was a team effort, and the team is only as good as their willingness to work together.

“Stilinski!” One girl shouted as Stiles finally wrestled her bra on. She turned around, tugging up a skirt over her legs - Laura had sunk her claws into Stiles’ wardrobe and had _lamented_. Out loud. For an hour before Stiles had given in and asked why it was so poor. The shopping trip that happened after was nightmare inducing.

“Yeah?” she eyed Jackie Whittemore, royal bitch that she was, and captain of the team in cash only. Oh yeah, Stiles went there. Often.

“Did you see the hot piece of ass in the stands today?” Beside Jackie, Dani rolled her eyes. “Sat next to the chick we saw you at the mall with the other week!” Jackie explained some more and Stiles rolled her eyes along with Dani, before turning away to find the top to go with her skirt.

“What about him?” Stiles asked, pulling the top on victoriously. Even she had to admit it was a little cute.

“Who is he?” Jackie had somehow moved to stand by Stiles’ open locker in the last two seconds because when Stiles turned around she was _there_ and Stiles jumped, glaring at the other girl, who’d smirked at the motion. “He single?” she went on, sighing like they were a part of some love affair. “He looks like he could be _very_ capable,” she smirked, eyes narrowing when Stiles snorted.

“First of all,” Stiles said as she closed her locker and stepped into her shoes. “He isn’t single. Second, he wouldn’t be interested in someone like you,” she laughed at the offended, almost outraged look on Jackie’s face. “Third?” Stiles smirked, before walking away, gym bag draped over her arm. “From what I’ve heard, he’s _very_ capable...” she snickered and left the locker room, door swinging shut behind her with a solid ‘bang’.

“You need a ride?” Derek grinned as she approached him.

“You gotta stop coming to games, D,” she said, dropping her bag on the ground by a sleek black camaro. “You’re _very_ noticeable,” she went on as his arms wrapped around her, hands settling on her lower back while hers draped themselves around his neck. “And they saw me with Laura a few weeks ago so Jackie asked about you...” her head rested on his shoulder and they just stood for a few seconds.

“You’re 18 now, no sense in hiding it,” he shrugged and she snorted against his leather jacket.

“So that’s why you’re hanging out here after the game... you wanna make everyone aware that _you’re_ absolutely taken,” she surmised with a short laugh but he shook his head.

“Nope,” he said easily. “I want everyone to know that you’re taken,” he growled into her ear and moved them so she was pressed back against the car as he pressed their lips together.

Dimly, she heard the door of the locker rooms opening and the loud chatter of her team mates halt instantly.

“I’m gonna kill you,” she murmured against his lips and he chuckled, pulling back and picking up her gym bag.

“No you’re not,” he said confidently and walked away, putting the gym bag in the trunk of the camaro. “You love me too much,” he walked around to the passenger side door and opened it, smirking at her confused look before tossing over the keys and watching her catch them, eyes wide.

“Seriously?” she gasped. He rolled his eyes and slipped into the passenger seat. She did a happy jig before getting into the drivers seat. Before she could put the keys into the ignition though, he was reaching across the centre console and tugging her in for another kiss. “Seriously, no one around interested in your posturing but me, big guy,” she laughed, a little dazed by the kiss but he shrugged, smug expression on his face.

“That was for them,” he gestured to the still staring bunch of her team mates by the door. “Letting them know I’m not available either.”

“You just want them to be insufferable to me for the rest of the year,” she pouted and started the engine. He didn’t reply but his smirk was very telling. “Maim. I’m settling on maiming,” she said decisively and as they drove away, windows down, her team mates heard Derek laughing loudly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um… what did you think? :)
> 
> Edit: Corrected a mistake. And just to clarify, 'captain of the team in cash only' was a dig at Jackie (Jackson) buying her way onto the team… kinda. Sorry if it's not clear :)


End file.
